The Snake and the Lion
by urdhild09
Summary: Born into a war that neither could control, how could the love of a snake for a lion bring peace to a land destroyed by hate and end a century old war?
1. Chapter 1

The lovely tragedy of _Romeo and Juliet _started and ended in the Italian city of Verona. There two lovers lost there life's, sacrificing their mortal bodies to free their immortal souls from the ties of that bind them.

Our story, however, does not take place in a small Italian city. It begins with a war, two sides fighting for the same thing; control. Our story goes beyond the realm of mortality and will blur the lines between heaven and hell, what is considered good and what is considered bad.

Our story, sadly, begins with death of a king and the peaceful times that he established. Before his death the king did not name a heir that would take his place as king. The king had two sons Godric and Salazar. Both sons clammed the throne for there own when their father died. Since there was no named heir the brothers went to war, splitting the kingdom that their father put his blood and tears in in half.

Centuries went by and even though the brothers died years ago, two sides still fought in their names. The lions against the snakes.

On Salazar's side, whose people are called Death Eaters, their king was a man named Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, like his predecessors, had the blood of Salazar in them. On his thirtieth birthday Voldemort, as required by law, must have a named heir to carry on his name. However, the Dark Lord did not have any children of his own, so he ordered that all babies born in the month of his own birth be brought to him.

Fifteen babies were brought before their king in a neat row from oldest to youngest, eight boys and six girls. The Dark Lord expected each babe for strength and name. Blood was important to the Dark Lord and his followers, anything less than pure was either banished or killed off.

The youngest babe, a girl, was last to be brought to her king. She was a small thing for she fitted perfectly in her Lords hands, but she was not still constantly squirming and kicking little legs. When Voldemort expected her face dark brown, almost black, orbs met his grey ones before the babe bit his slender fingers with powerful jaws. Though she had no teeth, the sheer force of the bite startled the Dark Lord. Voldemort brought the babe with him to his throne of bones, his pet snake making her home around it. He studied the babe for long moments, the babe meeting his every gaze. He then signaled the guards to bring in the babes parents.

The babes parents, Cygnus III and Druella Black, bowed before him, keeping their eyes trained to the dark marble floor.

"I have made my decision," the Dark Lord said in his dry husky voice. "When the time comes this child shall sit where I am sitting. Her name Cygnus," Cygnus lifted his eyes to see his first born child in the hands of their lord.

"She does not have one yet my Lord, You see she was only born two days ago, we have not the time to name her," Cygnus dropped his head when Voldemort trained his eyes on him.

"How unfortunate, it seems I have no choice but to name her myself," he studied the babe once more. "Her name, shall be Bellatrix and from this point forth she is my heir. You can leave."

The babes parents bowed once more then left the hall, tears streaming down their faces for they had just given up their only child.

One the other side, of the kingdom called Godric Hallow, a baby girl was born. Her mother died to see that she would live, and her father killed in battle months before her birth. The nurse maid who helped deliver the girl wrapped her in a blanket and in the cloak of night brought her to the castle doors. Gently placing the babe on the stoop she knocked once then left. A women in green stepped out and called out. Not receiving an answer she started back. What stopped her was a cry no softer then an owl hoot.

There wrapped in a grey blanket was a baby, still pink with birth. The women cooed softly as she picked up the babe and brought her inside and directly to the king. The news of the babe spread like wild fire and the women was flooded with questions as she walked down the corridor to the King. The women was quickly let inside, large wooden doors closing with a loud slam behind her.

A man with a long white beard and hair looked over his shoulder from where he was looking from the window.

"What brings you here at this late hour Minerva?" the king walked from the window to his throne where a large red and gold bird sat on his perch and scratched the birds head affectionately.

"It's a baby Albus, left just outside the castle," Minerva brought the baby to the older man and he looked at the child like he had never seen anything like it before.

"Abandoned children are not my problem Minerva. I have bigger things to deal with."

"If they wanted to abandon her they would of left her at the orphanage or in the woods instead they left her here, Albus I encourage you to see reason," Albus shook his head and started to turn away. Minerva sighed and started to leave when a squawk and a gurgling stopped bother her and the King.

The large red and gold bird was nuzzling the tiny body the Minerva held protectively in her arms. The King watched his bird with fascination, which gave the King the first good view of the child.

Small and pink with new life, she had small gold rings on the top of her head and bright gold brown eyes. In those eyes the King saw knowledge, a thirst, a craving for it. Behind those eyes laid a mind that would make any scholar weep. This mind need only the best teachers, and access to that knowledge.

"We keep her," the words were said so quickly that Minerva almost missed them.

"Yes, of corse Albus," with glee Minerva started out until a thought struck her. "What shall we call her?" the King shrugged.

"Name her as you see fit," Minerva smiled at the new born and rocked her gently in her arms.

"Hermione," the baby smiled up at her arms waving.

Thus so it was, two babes born into a war before their time and placed into the hands of two men who would stop at nothing to see the other one burn.

**A spin on the Harry Potter story with a medieval kinda feel to it. Tell me what you think. I owe nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Since the day that both girls were thrown into the middle of a war that plagued both sides for more then a century. Both girls grew and thrived under the watch full eye of the men that welcomed them.

Not even an hour after he made the announcement that young Bellatrix would succeed him he ordered that she would be initiated into the army. So at only two days old baby Bellatrix was presented before the masked marker, along with five other boys all around the age of ten seasons old, and baptized with the blood of men that have died on the battle field.

Several of the Voldemort's men, the very ones that make up his console, were out raged when they saw a baby held by her nurse be brought into the army when the child couldn't even pick up a sword. The fact that Bellatrix was a girl did not help her cause.

Abraxas Malfoy, who watched the baby be baptized while in the arms of her nurse along side his own son, Lucius. It was, in his oh so self high regard opinion, that a female should not be allowed into the army for they were week and were that of lesser skilled on the field then a man. A women, according to Abraxas Malfoy, is one thing first and for most, a whore. According to Abraxas a women was a either a whore selling herself on a the streets like filth or a whore to her family and husband, and that is all a women would ever be.

Despite the sneering that the babe received during her baptizing a large celebration was held in not only her new title as heiress, but for her new adopted fathers birthday.

Dancers from different corners preformed in full view of the Dark Lord and his best men, where in honor of there service will have a lovely guest waiting for them in there temporary quarters along with the best wine imported just for this every occasion.

The young heiress did not attend the celebration, for she was only a baby, she did see the rockets full of thick black smoke released into the air and the mark of people was visible for the world to see.

From that day forth the Dark Mark will stay in the sky for three days to honor the birth of not only their Lord but their young princess as well.

Bellatrix grew at a rapid rate, in both size and in attitude. Her nurse, the same one that held the princess while she was baptized, had a difficult time containing the amazing amount of energy that Bellatrix's small body held. Bellatrix, aware or not, made it her goal to annoy the living daylights out of not only her nurse but of the other servants that were put in charge of her care by her adopted father with her childish pranks and comments.

Bellatrix only had two friends that could tolerate her brutish nature. One was the daughter of her nurse that she raised along side of the princess. Andromeda resembled Bellatrix, from a distance and in shadows, but when side to side Bellatrix was several inches taller than the other girl and her hair was darker by several shades.

The two girls befriended a small girl who was the daughter of one of men on the Lord's counsel. The girl was small for her age and so pale that she almost seemed to glow in the dimly lit halls of Serpent Towers, as was the home of Bellatrix and her father was so named. Her name was Narcissa, and she was more beautiful than any flower with the same name.

Narcissa started to tag along with the other two girl. Andromeda and Bellatrix allowed the other girl to follow them, it gave Bellatrix a new admirer to watch her when she spared.

Narcissa and Bellatrix, over the years, grew closer and closer. So close that on the eve of Bellatrix's sixteenth birthday the blond of only fifteen gave herself to the darker girl. Bellatrix succumbed to the younger girl and took the thing that made the blond less pure than she looked and Narcissa screamed the name of her new lover well into the night.

Unlike her two companions, Bellatrix was not week, she refused to be anything but strength. She launched a protest to her father to start her military training a year early, for she refused to be called a sword less warrior any longer. After weeks of refusals Voldemort let his only child start training. Bellatrix quickly climbed up the latter in her class, out passing boys that were not only older but twice as large as herself.

The boys in her class would at first scowl at her, for she was a female in a male field and would, with a cocky grin, challenge her, and lose miserably. Eventually they stopped challenging her in fear of not only Bellatrix but humiliation.

To keep her image of strength Bellatrix refused to wear the appropriate garments went for women. She would wear men tunics and pants tailored to her and her only. She would only ever wear clothing in the color of her father, black and or green. She kept her hair long and in unruly curls that would end up in her face.

When Bellatrix turned the age of eighteen she was officially crowned by her father, and it was to all that the Death Eaters had an heir to the throne.

In Godric Hollow, the babe that Minerva found on the castle door steps, practically grew up in castles vast library. Not even two, the King ordered Minerva to find the best scholars around to teach the child the he kept in his own walls.

Before her schooling even began Hermione showed her natural ability to think and learn. At one she toppled over a ink jar and wrote out words on inked stained parchment. Minerva found the child cover virtually head to toe in ink and a single piece of parchment with several three, and some four, letter words.

Under the scholars, and Minerva's watch full eyes, Hermione received the most renowned education around. the orphaned child learned subjects that took even her own teachers years to master, and in fact made them weep just as the king had predicated.

Despite the fact that Hermione loved to learn and read her way through all of the books that the library had to offer, Minerva encouraged the girl to play with the other children.

However, Minerva could not have predicted the rejection that the girl faced from the other children. The other children called her nasty names like book worm, the library stalker, and worse of all, unloved. The brutality that the girl faced from the other children sent her running to the only place she felt same and tried to find comfort in the only thing that gave her joy; books.

Hermione retreated into herself, spending every waking, and even sleeping, hour in the library reading and rereading and rereading again books. Minerva tried to keep the girl entertained by sending her on earns that went beyond the walls of the castle. Minerva didn't know what kept the girl away for so long but the girl would return happier then when she left.

Though the other kinds teased Hermione about her appearance, Minerva knew it was just a matter of time until the girl bloomed into something that would be called, in every sense of the word; timeless.

And bloomed she did. On the day of their only holiday, their founders birthday, Hermione showed what others, not even herself, saw behind the pages of books. Her hair was curled in neat rings and the dress that she wore was on the modest side but it showed her shoulders and arms. The different shades of purple matched the girls skin tone to the point that it almost made it glow in the candle light.

From that day no one called Hermione an ugly duckling and she even made friends. Two boys, one named Harry, who was the son of astrologist, and a boy named Ron and his sister Ginny, who were the children of the tinker and head maid.

Hermione had what Minerva wanted her to have, to be able to enjoy her youth. Hermione was smiling and laughing more than she did when she was a toddler. Her new friends taught Hermione things that could not be taught in books; the facts of life.

Hermione saw with her own eyes the changing of looks in the eyes of her friends, and be able to detect emotions like happy, sadness, and a whole range of emotions in the face of her friends and others. She developed an ability of detecting emotions before the person even knew they were going to feel them.

Albus looked down at the girl from his window, watching her as she grew into the women that he saw in his window. Hermione was more than her excepted, brilliant beyond the knowledge that her wanted for her and some form of communication with the vast population that laid outside the confidence of stone walls.

As he watched the girl that was brought to him as no more older than a moon cycle, he touched the hand that was several shades darker than his own skin, knowing that her was going to make the best decision for not only the people under his control but the ones that followed the serpent.

**Another chapter. incase it is confusing to some Andromeda and Narcissa are not Bellatrix's sisters, and Narcissa is Bellatrix's lover before Hermione. Dumbledore is the king of Godric Hollow, and Minerva is his second in command but not queen. **


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing that separated the Death Eaters from Godric Hallow was not a wall built of stone but one made of trees. If both sides could agree on one thing it would be the name for this wall of trees; the forbidden forest. The forest was built of several spices of trees, oaks, spruces, and even maples. One tree stood out from the vast field of green and brown, which has become the epicenter of the forest, was a large tree with a thick trunk and branches that thinned out to pin point leaves; the Whomping Willow. In a silent, yet mutual agreement, both sides did not cut wood or burn any part of the forbidden forest.

Above the almost endless sea of green a large gold and red bird glided over the tree tops, red wings with yellow gold tips spread out at full length. Unknowingly to the bird, he was being watched by a predator more cunning and skilled then he or anyone could of predicted. As the bird flew over the forbidden forest he did something that that not even the largest of birds will do; he flew right threw the Whomping Willow.

The Whomping Willow was by far the most unforgiving and deadliest tree ever to stand. It was rumored that the tree began to grow when the brothers, Godric and Salazar, declared war against each other. Unlike most trees that grew straight, the Whomping Willow twisted, each twist represented a new leader on each side taking reign.

The large red and yellow bird weaved threw thick branches and pin point needles with ease and grace that rivaled the best of dancers. However, the hunter that was watching the bird, made its home among the needles a thousand points digging into flesh. As the bird bypassed the hunters perch, the hunters steadied its self on two legs waiting for the perfect moment.

The moment came in a split second when the bird glided onto his side, exposing his belly to the hunter. The hunter sprung alive, releasing a arrow from an awaiting bow. The arrow did not travel far for it only made it as far as the birds feet.

The arrow did not fail the hunter for its job was much larger than to injure or even kill the bird. The arrows job was to only scare the large majestic red and gold bird. Doing its job affectively, the arrow did spook the bird enough to knock it into a near by branch, taking a rather force full hit to one wind. As the bird spiraled down, the hunter abandoned its perch. The hunter hovered above the bird to take its pray. With only one wing the bird tried to go higher in the air, only to go down quicker than before.

Hunter and bird touched ground, the bird hitting the hard forest floor with a harsh thud. The hunter stood before the bird, dark green cloak hiding both face and body. The hunter crouched before the bird, bony hand stretched out. The bird looked at the figure above him with glass eyes, not trusting but not feeling completely threatened either. One bony hand pinned the bird to the floor by its neck the other started for the feet. The bird started to thrash and squawk loudly, trying in vain to prevent the hunter from getting what his master had bestowed upon him to protect and deliver.

The birds thrashing worked not in favor of the bird but in favor of the hunter. The item that the bird desperately wanted to protect came lose since the arrow not only scared the bird but cut the thin cord that was tied around one of the birds legs. The hunter quickly snatched the small piece of parchment and read the few words that she could before the bird came back to life and snatch the parchment out of the hunters hand, nicking the hunter on his way.

The hunter let the bird go, for it was not the hunters attention to kill or keep the bird, the hunter had what it wanted, now it was time for action.

Night fell, the full moon hung behind the castle that, for this night only, was open for all of those who lived in Godric Hollow. Their king, Dumbledor, called for al of his people to be present for a spectacular announcement.

The king threw a huge party in the gardens that were behind the large stone building. The party was in full swing, the large orchestra conducted by Filius Flitwick led people into dance and chatter. The mood of the entire garden was full festivity that even the king joined into the festivities.

The windows that made up the castle were nothing but dark shadows that almost blend into the building itself. However, there was one that stood out from all the others for a soft glow flickered out of it.

Hermione sat in front of her vanity, hair in tight coils that cascaded down her back. She was dressed in her sleep rob with a corset and slip underneath it. The corset dug into her ribs uncomfortably and it squeezed her breast pushing them together and forward. The corset was not pleasant for any women, but for Hermione who was not used to wearing one made her stomach clench.

The large wood door to her room opened with a loud creak. Minerva stepped inside with a large book in her arms. The older women sat the box on the large canopy bed and turned to look at the girl.

"Look at you. You look so much older than your eighteen seasons," Minerva took the handkerchief from her sleeve and dab her eyes. "Merlin I can't believe how much you have grown. Some days I still see that baby left on the doorstep all those years ago."

Hermione gave her a tight smile and turn back to face the mirror. Hermione never liked to think about how she came to be living at the castle. As a little girl she would dream that her parents would come back for her, that they loved her and she was wanted, but it was only a dream built on the naïve hopes of a little girl. Minerva placed her hands on the girls shoulders, making the girl jump.

"Why are you so tense neeun?"

"I don't think I can do this Minerva."

"It's only a dance Hermione. You do some dancing smile a little and you'll be fine."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is now come," Minerva took the girl by the hand and led her to the bed. "You must see what I brought for you," Minerva pushed the box toward the girl. Hesitant, Hermione approached the box, undoing the shimmering silver ribbon that was tied into a neat bow that sat on top of the box.

Inside the box was a dress made out of soft red satin and lace. Hermione took the dress out of its box. It was shorter than she thought it would be, it barely touched her knees, much shorter than she was accustomed to wearing. The dress was fitted at the waist by a pale yellow ribbon that was tied into a neat little bow just below the row of buttons on the back of the dress.

It was beautiful, Minerva was the one person who knew her well, the women practically raised her since she was a baby. Minerva was like a mother to her, comforting her when the kids used to pick on her and teaching her things that went beyond her studies. Hermione trusted her with more than her life and she would do the same.

Hermione shrugged the rob off into Minerva's waiting hands, who hung it on the back of the chair that Hermione vacant. The dress slipped on smoothly, the only help that she needed was the ten buttons on the back of her dress. The satin felt smooth against her bare skin, quickly warming up to her body heat.

Minerva turned her around until they were face to face, unshed tears made wise eyes shimmer. The women before her was no longer the bushy hair little girl that was picked on by the other children. What stood before her was a confident young women with her whole future at her feet.

Minerva reached into the pouch that hung at her hip and took out a dark green silk scarf and handed it to the girl. The girl gave her a puzzled look which Minerva challenged with an encouraging nod. Hermione slowly unfolded the scarf to revel a small tear shaped ruby pendant on a delegate gold chain. Hermione took the necklace from the silk scarf bringing the pendant into the candle light. Minerva took the necklace from the girl to put it on her while Hermione kept her curls out of the way. The small tear shaped ruby rested just bellow the hallow of Hermione's throat.

"There,"Minerva looked at the girl threw the full length mirror that was in one the corners in the room. "Now your ready."

On the other side of the forbidden forest, another glowing window in another dark castle flickered on and off as shadows pasted by it. Both shadows moved against the wall, one moving faster than the other.

"You can't do this Bella," the slower moving shadow belonged to a girl with short curly brown hair, dressed in nightwear that was both to big and to tight for her.

"Who says I can't?" the faster moving shadow belonged to another girl the same age as her brown hair companion. The other girl was taller with long black hair that was full of untamed curls. The dark hair girl was waring a mens black dress shirt and dress pants with black ridding boots.

"If you get caught they will kill you on the spot! Your father would raise holly hell when he hears that his only daughter was killed by his enemy. Hell, he will raise hell when he hears what you are about to do with out informing him."

"Then just keep your mouth shut and there wouldn't be a problem," Bella playfully slapped the other girls cheek.

"And what if Cissy decides that she wants to spend the night with her dark princess? She will know its me in this bed and not you and what then? I mean what am I suppose to do when she starts accusing me of being your side piece?"

"Would you please shut up Andy! Do you honestly think I haven't thought this through? First off my father thinks I'm with Cissy who is with her family along with that Malfoy boy At the lake. So the only thing that is stopping me from going is your questions," Bellatrix grabbed the sack that stood by the window and prepared herself to climb out.

"Wait Bella!" Andy ran to the window and looked out the window to see her friend was already on the ground.

"What now Andy!" though it was dark Andy shivered at the gaze that her friend gave her.

"I just found it strange that your not mad at the fact that Cissy is on a trip with Malfoy. You seem like one of those people who get jealous?" Bella got on the horse that was just out side of her window and mantled the large beast. Bella took one last look at her friend.

"That's the thing I don't care what Cissy does she's just an itch I scratch," with that she gallop off into the night.

**Neeun means daughter in scottish Gaelic.**


End file.
